Chlamydia trachomatis is one of nongonococcal urethritis pathogens, and as a method of detecting it, a method of amplifying a partial sequence of a cryptic plasmid existing in Chlamydia trachomatis cells in a multiple copy number by a gene amplification method and detecting the amplification product is known (Japanese Patent Nos. 2719225 and 3127135).